We make a whole
by gemmaNCISfan
Summary: Richard Castle is going through his first divorce from Meredith, He's in the pub having a meal with his 5-year-old daughter Alexis, when she asks 2 women in the corner of the bar "Do you want to join me and my daddy because you both look sad" Caskett Meeting AU
1. Chapter 1

**About:** Richard Castle is going through his first divorce from Meredith, He's in the pub having a meal with his 5-year-old daughter Alexis, when she asks 2 women in the corner of the bar "Do you want to join me and dad because you look lonely" Caskett Meeting AU

 **Rating: K+**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own castle.**

 **Hey Guys, this is a idea I got, i don't know if I should continue or not, i haven't abandoned 'moving forward' don't worry this is just another idea of mine, and i'm sorry for making any spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes**

 **Rick Prov**

"Hey pumpkin go get dressed then we are going out for dinner, in the Old Haunt, I don't want to stay here"

Looking around the dark damp room, I should have chucked out Meredith not walked out with his crying daughter, while she was in the bedroom with her director, that was 5 months ago, with nowhere to go and money running dry because My ex-wife spent most of it and the rest on the lawyer to get custody of Alexis, My books haven't been selling well and I got writers block even though I doesn't believe in it, But I got to admit that this is the closet to it, My buddies that work in the hotels put me and Alexis up for a bit then the bosses said they needed the room, so now I'm forced to live in this dump, with a double bed that I share with Alexis witch I don't mind because in a place like this I rather her stay as close to me as possible, I'm waiting for Meredith to move out of the Loft so I can just get on with my life, I'll have to sleep in the spare room for a while until I can get rid of every trace of Meredith, I would move in with my mother if she wasn't married, I feel like I'm imposing and they are going through a rough patch at the moment, I don't want to be in the middle of that and defiantly don't want Alexis to be.

"Daddy" I feel a tug on my pant leg, that shakes me from my thoughts, and I look down at my little princess

"Yes sweaty"

"Are we going, or are we staring at a wall?"

I laugh at that

"No, we are going, come on"

They get in the car, and they sing to music on the way, I might be breaking on the outside but I still have Alexis.

We arrive at the Old Haunt and I say Hi to the Bar man, we sit down and we order our Drinks and Burgers, we chat happily, then I notice two women at the end of the bar they seem to be downing there sorrows, I must have been looking at them for a while because the dark haired chick points him out to her friend, he looks at Alexis in the corner of his eye and she's turning around two look at the two women, and looks back at me, I smile I didn't see the other women's face but Alexis did.

"They look sad" She states

"Yeah"

"Should I ask if they are ok?" She thinks for a few moments "Or maybe I could ask if they want to join us, you say that your funny all the time! maybe you could cheer them up"

I chuckle "Ok Pumpkin go and ask" I thought that because she's shy I figured she wouldn't go over, I was surprised when she got up and wondered over to them, I watched them carefully, they smile at her and talk to her, I can't hear what about but they all look over at me and I give them a smile and a wave, The dark haired women says something and the other one looks surprised, as the other one gets up and takes Alexis had and walks over to me, while the other trails behind them, they sit the opposite side to me and Alexis moves in next to me almost siting in my lap.

"Hey, what spell have you put on my daughter, she normally doesn't leave my side" I say with a smile normally I would give a seductive smile but with my daughter right next to me, well in my lap and where we are now, I don't think that would be right.

I get a laugh from one and an eye roll from the other, I don't know why but I feel like I want to watch those brown eyes roll a hundred times more.

"I'm Lanie and this is Kate"

"I'm Rick and this is Alexis" I say and I tickle her side while she squirms around in my lap trying to get away from the offending hands.

"Daddy nooo" I chuckle and stop tickling her she relaxes back in to my chest, I look up and I see them both smiling at Alexis, looks like she put spell on them too.

I clear my throat after a while they were smiling at Alexis and I kidder felt left out

"I'm a writer what do you guys do?"

I ask, I want to know more about Kate

"Well I'm a M.E and Kate is an officer"

"So like police" I get a nod off Kate "That's so cool!" I exclaim "So what robbery, homicide?" I ask

"Homicide"

"So Cool, any good mur….." Then I realize I still have Alexis with me, it's probably not good ideas for research and ask for details.

"So why you here, drinking your sorrows away?"

"Tough case" Lanie answers

"Oh" I answer I think it's time to change the subject, but then mine and Alexis's food came and we chatted mostly me and Lanie, Kate seemed like she didn't want to be near me, but she talked to Alexis, she laughed and rolled her eyes at my jokes, I think I'm falling in love with that eye roll and laugh, I tell a few more jokes just to try to see and hear them again.

"I think it's time to take Alexis home" says Kate

I look down and see her head pushed in to my neck and her eyes closed, I didn't realize how long I was talking to them, till I Looked at my watch, 3 hours we've been here chatting, I didn't want to leave to go back to the hell hole but I should go at some point.

I shake Alexis arm a bit and she looks up giving me a sleepy smile.

"Say good bye to Kate and Lanie then we are going home k"

She turns her head to them slowly

"Bye, Will I see you again?

I wanted to know that, so I give her a kiss on the temple for asking, nobody can turn down my princess

"Maybe sweetie" Answers Lanie

"K"

And puts her head back on my chest, I give them a smile.

"I think we should get going, will you be back here Friday?"

I hope so, I would love to see them again (Kate more than anybody).

"Yeah maybe if you bring your little Cutie" Kate answers

OMG she just said that we will meet again, maybe I could ask her out on a date, no maybe not she doesn't look interested in me that way, maybe I can try to change her mind, then again the way my life is going it will be unfair to bring her in to this? would it? She looked like she could probably handle it? but then I only talked to her for 3 hours, and then there's Alexis would she want to take her on including me that's like 2 children? Maybe we could just be friends? And see where it goes?

Someone clears their throat then I realize that I was staring at her, I get up holding Alexis to my chest.

"Deal, I'll see you Friday. We'll see you Friday" I back track

I say bye to the bar man and walk out, carrying Alexis I get in the car putting Alexis in her booster seat and drive to the hotel, when we get there I park and go around to get Alexis, I make my way up the stairs when I hear arguing, I look over the ballista and watch the muffled voices and shadows for a while until one man got in to his car and drove off, he's been back here every night same car, never gets out he just watches, I thought he was paparazzi at first but he never looked once at me when I past the car, So it's a mystery in my head I want to know and find out but I have Alexis to watch.

I find the key to the room and put Alexis in bed and climb in next to her once I'm dressed and ready, I stare at the ceiling and sleep doesn't come, instead I think about Kate, those eyes, the eye rolls she does, her laughter and her voice, her getting along so well with Alexis, they both got more involved with Alexis in 3 hours than her own mother has done since she gave birth, and with that thought I fall in to sleep nether peaceful or restless.

 **please leave a comment if i should continue or not, if i do it will be about 5 chapters**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys, keep telling me to update this story. hope you enjoy it, any mistake's belong to me and sorry :).**

Katie's Prov

God it's been a long day, and now I'm sat in a bar which is quiet witch is great because I have the world's worst migraine. With Lanie because she would let me go home to nice hot bath and a Chinese take away, because I need to get out and not wallow after the hardest case to cross my desk since I became an Officer, being first on scene to a murder would... have been fine but a 11-year-old kid who was stabbed in a back street was not the way to start the day, and Lanie being assistant M.E also hit her hard.

She was brought out of my thought's by Lanie

"Isn't that Richard Castle, your favorite author, He's looking over here"

"What?"

"Richard Castle is sitting over there, looking over at us"

I look over and there he was sitting in a booth smiling at me, looking back and forth between me and the other end of the booth that I couldn't see, I look back at Lanie

"Lanie why is he here?"

"I don't know you're the one who wants to be a detective, maybe he's run away from his wife"

"Run away from his wife?"

"Why do it bother you?"

I look back over and I see he's looking back at the person there, then I see red hair poke around the side then a face pop out, a little girl.

I turn back to Lanie who is watching me.

"Maybe you should go and ask him for his autograph, we should go and say 'Hi' don't you think?"

"What? Lanie no, he's here with his family leave them be"

"Well if he's here with his wife why is he looking over at us?" Taking a glance over her shoulder "You he's looking at you"

"Lanie play-boy" 'Duh'

"With his kid? and he isn't coming over here"

I shrug my shoulders when I feel a tug on my shirt me and Lanie both look down, and there's the kid with red fiery hair with a cute shy smile the one I saw earlier with Richard fricking Castle, This is his kid tugging on mine and Lanie's tops!

"Hey can we help you cutie?" Lanie says

"Hi, I'm Alexis" She says quietly but loud enough I don't have to strain to hear

"Hey, I'm Lanie and this is Kate"

"You look sad"

"Yeah we've had a long day"

Alexis gives a small nod with a shy smile, she's so cute.

"My dad says he's great at making people laugh"

"Does he and where is he?" Asks Lanie, I narrow my eyes at her, she know where he is, she saw and if she didn't I defiantly told her, didn't I?

Alexis points over her shoulder at the Richard Castle who gives a small wave, Ok he needs to stop being cute, sending your cute kid over is not a good way to pick up women.

"Yeah I see where's your mommy?" Asks Lanie, she gives a wave back to him, 'huh'

Alexis grows quite for the moment

"Would you like to join me and daddy at the table, He can try and cheer you up"

Did the kid just avoid a question about her mother, why?

"Yeah ok then, why not, even tho your brighting up my day by yourself"

"Daddy says I'm good like that"

Before I know it Lanie's getting up moving towards him with Alexis in front, I get up after catching up I get close to her.

"Laine what are you doing, Lan…."

Damn we're close to him.

"Hey, what spell have you put on my daughter, she normally doesn't leave my side" He says, like he never sent her over to us, Alexis happily climbing on to his lap, Lanie laughs I give him an eye roll, there kind of cute like that.

"I'm Lanie and this is Kate"

"I'm Rick and this is Alexis" He says as her tickles her sides while she squirms around in his lap trying to get away from the offending hands.

"Daddy nooo" me and Lanie both chuckle at that as he stop's tickling her she relaxes back in to his chest.

He clears his throat after a while, I realize I've been staring at Alexis, Lanie also startles glad I wasn't the only one.

"I'm a writer what do you guys do?"

he asks, like we didn't know.

"Well I'm a M.E and Kate is an officer"

"So like police" I nod "That's so cool!" he exclaims "So what robbery, homicide?"

"Homicide" I answer

"So Cool, any good mur….." he stops himself and realizes Alexis is there, it's probably not good an idea to ask about it.

"So why you here, drinking your sorrows away?"

"Tough case" Lanie answers

"Oh" He answers then his and Alexis' food came and we chatted mostly him and Lanie, I chatted to Alexis, I laughed and rolled my eyes at his jokes, he tells good jokes.

"I think it's time to take Alexis home" I say when I her eyes closed, I didn't realize how long we was talking to them.

He shakes Alexis arm a bit and she looks up giving him a sleepy smile, Cute.

"Say good bye to Kate and Lanie then we are going home k"

She turns her head to us slowly

"Bye, Will I see you again?

He gives her a kiss on the temple. So, cute together, he's a great dad.

"Maybe sweetie" Answers Lanie

"K"

And puts her head back on his chest, he gives us a smile.

"I think we should get going, will you be back here Friday?"

I hope so, I would love to see him again wait what no Alexis I would love to see Alexis again.

"Yeah maybe if you bring your little Cutie" I answer.

I see his face change in to so many emotions from happy to sad to something, like he's having an enteral battle in his head, interesting.

I clear my throat when I realize that he was staring at me, he shakes head a bit and he gets up holding Alexis to my chest.

"Deal, I'll see you Friday. We'll see you Friday" he says

I watch him say bye to the barman and out the door.

"Ekkk Girl he likes you, did you see the way he was looking at you, Girl he likes you like likes you"

"Alright Lanie gosh, he's married so try not to set me up with him"

"Did that girl look like their marriage was good, or her mam is good, she changed the subject when I asked where she was, He seems like really good dad"

"Lanie, he's a playboy it's probably him who upset the marriage" maybe I'm not sure about that after tonight.

"Kate, did he really come across like that, really?"

"No"

"And he didn't even pull on the charm, Kate he joked around, hugged Alexis, he seemed like a good person"

"Yeah, but it doesn't change the fact that he's married with a kid"

"true"

"Come on let's get a drink then go"

"Are we coming back Friday"

"Maybe let's see how shifts go"

"Yeah"

Getting up and going to the bar, today has been strange and like aa dream, funny all I wanted to do was go and have a bath, now I felt better and didn't want to go to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Giving you guys 2 chapters today, And for the People complaining about the amount of time between updates, just be happy that I decided to continue the story. Loving the other comments :) Thanks for sticking with it, after these 2 chapters I might stop doing the diffrent Prov's like I said these are practice chapters.**

Rick's Prov

It's been two weeks since I met Kate and Lanie, everything went wrong on that Friday on all the Fridays it went wrong on that day, I missed my meeting with the lawyer because the car broke down on the motorway, then when someone finally arrived they said I needed a new battery which cost more than I had on me so we had to jump start it, I got to my meeting 4 hours late then I had to wait another hour for the next open spot, the meeting took 2 hours, The meeting was so boring and dragging Alexis was picking up thing from his desk and passing them to me which was more fun placing them back on the desk in the wrong place, people with OCD are so easy!, My soon to be ex-wife said that she would be out in a week, It's been two! When I finally got well here it was 12pm so I tucked I Alexis and went to bed, now I'm staring at the ceiling with a sleeping Alexis cuddled into my side.

Knock, Knock, Knock.

Who's knocking at the door at this hour.

I get up move over to the door and look though the peep hole, 2 uniforms?

I open the door.

"Hey, how can I help you officers"

Damn it's Kate!

She's staring at me jaw slack with wide eyes, I think I might be too.

"Hey I know I said promise but you don't have to avest me" Damn Rick you idiot why did I say that, Idiot Idiot Idiot.

"Mr Castle, why are you here?"

"Well I umm…. Long story" I say with a smile, shuffling from one foot to the other, why am I nervous?

"Hey umm… sir can we ask you some questions" says the other uniform behind, Big brown eyes, Irish I think, He's nervously looking between me and Kate.

"Uu… yeah…. What about?"

"Sir there's been a murder down stairs number 28, did you hear anything tonight or see anything unusual"

"A murder downstairs" I look back to Alexis she's waking up.

"Yes, sir did you know who was in number 28"

"Umm... no sorry I keep to myself here…. Oh about 2 weeks ago, I got home and there was two people arguing down there the man got in his car and drove off, um… he also has been here before that as well just sitting in the car, like he was watching someone"

"Sir could you describe the car or man?"

"um…. Dark blue or black car, as for the man I don't know it was always dark at first I thought It was paparazzi but he never looked twice at me, I thought it was strange and I would love to solve the mystery"

They are looking at me like I'm a monkey in the zoo that they never seen before, what did I say?

"Sir how do you know so much?"

Oh... I get it I said to much now they probably think I did it.

I feel small arms go around my leg, great now Alexis is up, I put my hand on her head.

"It's daddy's job to know, right?" Looking up at me

"Yes, Pumpkin" maybe she can make this better, looking with pleading eyes at Kate.

"what is your job?" maybe not.

"Daddy's a writer, Derrick storm you write, right daddy?"

"Yes pumpkin, see um... officer it comes with the job description"

They look at each other a minute then at me then back down to Alexis .

"Hey Kate" Says Alexis shyly.

"Hey, sorry to wake you up"

Alexis shrugs back

Then It hits me I didn't tell Kate my second name.

"Hey, you're a fan"

"uh" Kate looks at me now

"You're a fan I never told you my last name Friday"

She shakes her head a little "We asked the owner for names"

"Maybe but I didn't put my second name down on the sheet I put Rick Alexander"

"Page six" after a moment.

Damn that's right I hope she knows not the real me.

"What are you doing here Ri…. Mr Castle shouldn't you be at home with your wife not here with your daughter"

"Um... that's the long story"

"Beckett I'll be over there when you're done" Pointing to the corner, and waking off.

"Great" she mumbles "Now the whole precinct will know I know playboy Richard Castle and his kid"

Damn is that how she thinks of me.

After a moment, she mumbles a 'sorry' but it still hurts.

"s'okay" I try to smile but it falls short.

"I better catch up with Ryan before he goes" point to the officer leaning on the railing "I'll catch you later maybe?"

"um…. Yeah maybe I'll… we'll be here"

"Yeah ok um… bye Alexis I'll see you later" bending down to her eye level.

"Okay Kate"

Standing back up she meets my eyes"Later Castle"

And she turns and walks towards…. Ryan.

I shut the door and Alexis runs back to the bed.

"Daddy it's cold come on heater"

I laugh 'heater' that's my girl.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 2 of the day.**

 **Kate's prov**

Uhgg what's that blaring sound… oh the phone, I reach for it on my nightstand.

"Beckett" I mumble

"Hey, Beckett it Espo, we got a case, Royce said he can't make it your in charge for now, so put your uniform on 'Boss' it's your first case"

"Wait why am I in charge and do have to wear uniform really Espo?"

"Boss says yes so Yes"

"Fine address"

I scribble down the address he gives me, some cheap hotel probably a pay by the hour place.

I get up and dressed can't wait till I can wear whatever I like as a detective, Montgomery said 1 week and he'll get the paper work sorted for Espo and Ryan as well even though they'll be in my team, because Royce is retiring.

I jump in the car and drive off down the street, I get to the crime scene go under the yellow tape and I see Pealmutter and Lanie leaning over the body.

"Hey, what have we got"

"We have got a female late 20's early 30's, Blunt force trauma to the head, stab wounds to arm's and hand's possibly self-defence, and a deep stab wound to the stomach, can't say anymore till we get her back to the lab"

I nod

"Hey Girl congratulations I hear this is your first case as Boss"

"Yeah Lanie thanks" I give a smile

Espo and Ryan come over.

"Still no Id and the room was paid under a false name, No keys, purse or bag and the knife was left, so maybe a call turned mugging gone wrong"

"Yeah maybe um…. Ok cavass Ryan with me Espo take another uniform and look around, Me and Ryan will ask around"

"Yes boss"

"Espo" I say a give him a warning look

"Sorry Beckett" He smirks and wonders off.

"Uhgg 6 rooms left let's hope they anit drunk or stoned and can put a sentence together without throwing up"

Moans Ryan, I can't say I blame him but 24 rooms and not a single person can string together 2 words that are understandable and we even interrupted a very 'connected' couple that thought answering the door while in a position I don't want to see ever again was great fun and that maybe me and Ryan want to join in, I never walked so quick trying to get away in my life, and poor Ryan was rooted to the spot, so I had to go back and drag him away.

"And to be honest who has sex up against the wall and opens the door when someone knocks?" finishes Ryan

I laugh at that.

"Come on" And I knock on the next door

The door opens a moment later

"Hey, how can I help you officers"

Damn Richard fricking Castle.

He's staring at me jaw slack with wide eyes, I think I might be too.

"Hey I know I said promise but you don't have to avest me" He says.

Fricking Richard Castle is making a joke about 2 weeks ago Friday and he never shown up, Come on Kate, Ryan is right there.

"Mr Castle, why are you here?"

"Well I umm…. Long story" He says with a smile, shuffling from one foot to the other, why Is he nervous?

"Hey umm… sir can we ask you some questions" says Ryan nervously.

"Uu… yeah…. What about?"

"Sir there's been a murder down stairs number 28, did you hear anything tonight or see anything unusual"

"A murder downstairs" He looks back over his shoulder, I bet he has some blonde bimbo in there, why am I feeling protective?

"Yes, sir did you know who was in number 28"

"Umm... no sorry I keep to myself here…. Oh about 2 weeks ago, I got home and there was two people arguing down there the man got in his car and drove off, um… he also has been here before that as well just sitting in the car, like he was watching someone"

"Sir could you describe the car or man?"

"um…. Dark blue or black car, as for the man I don't know it was always dark at first I thought It was paparazzi but he never looked twice at me, I thought it was strange and I would love to solve the mystery"

How long have he been here?

"Sir how do you know so much?"

Oh... and that.

I see him look down so I follow his eyes, and there's Alexis arms around his leg, head on his hip, small simile on her face.

"It's daddy's job to know, right?" Looking up at him

"Yes, Pumpkin" looking at me with pleading eyes.

"what is your job?" Asks Ryan, doesn't he read?

"Daddy's a writer, Derrick storm you write, right daddy?"

"Yes pumpkin, see um... officer it comes with the job description"

Me and Ryan look at each other for a minute then at him then back down to Alexis .

"Hey Kate" Says Alexis shyly.

"Hey, sorry to wake you up"

Alexis shrugs back

"Hey, you're a fan"

"uh" I look at him with shock.

"You're a fan I never told you my last name Friday"

Get a grip Kate Umm…. "We asked the owner for names"

"Maybe but I didn't put my second name down on the sheet I put Rick Alexander"

"Page six" It's the only way.

I see a mixture of emotions pass his face.

"What are you doing here Ri…. Mr Castle shouldn't you be at home with your wife not here with your daughter"

"Um... that's the long story"

"Beckett I'll be over there when you're done" Pointing to the corner, and waking off.

"Great" I mumble "Now the whole precinct will know I know playboy Richard Castle and his kid"

Damn I just hurt him, his smile just dropped off the planet.

After a moment, I mumble a 'sorry'. I not good with sorry's.

"s'okay" he tries to smile but it falls short.

"I better catch up with Ryan before he goes" pointing to Ryan who's leaning on the railing "I'll catch you later maybe?" Trying to get out of this awkward conversation

"um…. Yeah maybe I'll… we'll be here"

"Yeah ok um… bye Alexis I'll see you later" bending down to her eye level.

"Okay Kate" great she looks so sad, now I have to come, back don't I?

Standing back up I meet his beautiful blue eyes "Later Castle"

I turn and walk towards Ryan who's smiling like an idiot at me.

"Shut up" I say before he can speak.

"Nothing I was happy that he didn't open the door while having sex" and gives me a smug smile.

"Ok" To be true he did help the investigation, and I'm glad there was no blonde bimbo, wait I'm doing it again, Damn.

"So…. You know him…. From Friday?"

"Ryannn"

"Sorry" giving a sheepish smile, "The kids cute though, Is he a celebrity?"

"You were listing for a soon to be detective you don't listen do you"

"I listen I just want to know from your point"

"Ryan don't tell Epso ok"

"Lanie?"

"I'll tell her"

He gives a confused look and looks me up and down, "Okay" with a nod, walking and knocking on the next door.

Another 5 to go before I have time to go see Rick and Alexis.


	5. Chapter 5

Ricks prov

In all honestly, I'm not expecting Kate to come back it's been two hours and something might have come up in the investigation but the convocation was awaked she might not want to come back I would understand. But Alexis have been talking non-stop about Kate since she left as much as I hoped she came back for me, but more for Alexis she doesn't need to be let down by another woman, she's taken to Kate so fast its terrifying, everything is down to me and I think that I've ruined it, if the convocation from earlier goes by anything.

"Daddddyyyy!"

"Mumm" Looking at my little girl.

"There's someone at the door" At that time there was a knock.

"Ok pumpkin" Getting off the floor away from the game of domino's long forgotten.

I look though the peep hole of the door with Alexis' arms around my leg, head on my hip, her new favourite place. It's Kate! She came she came, Ok Rick cool down cool, don't blow this just say Hi… and to open the door would be good.

"Hey"

"uu hey" She answers.

"Kate!" shouts Alexis removing herself from my leg and wrapping herself around Kate's legs, just below her waist.

Kate seemed bewiled at first but quickly recovered and put her arms around her shoulders.

"Hey Alexis" Smiling down at her and looking back up at me.

"Hey come on we were playing Domino's wanna play, I'm beating dad"

"Uu Ok" She says with a laugh as she being dragged along by Alexis.

I shut the door and plod along behind and enjoy the view of them together and let my mind wonder to the future where I could walk alongside arm around her waist and kiss her forehead, talking aimlessly with Alexis…. No calm down man, we still should be friends or something first, we haven't even been on a date I'm jumping ahead. What?

"Daddyy!"

"Yes?"

"Sit down silly!"

"Ok" sitting down on the floor with a grunt, I hear giggles and turn my head to the girls and there laughing at me! Actually, Laughing at me!

"What!?"

"You sound like an old man" Says Kate not trying very hard to stop laughing and it make's Alexis laugh even louder.

"I'm not old!" hand on chest expressing mock hurt "I'm 27 for your information"

"Really that old!"

"Huum and you are?"

"5 years younger than you"

"22 really you seem younger…. Not that you are not young 22 is obviously young, not that you look old you youyou… stop me when I start babbling. But I didn't mean you look old I mean young cause 22 Is young you seem younger but not young young…." Kate's laughing so hard her face is red and she puts her hand on my shoulder doubled over with laughter.

"It's ok I understood, you can stop babbling" She says though gasps trying to catch her breath and calm down.

"Ohh ok" giving a attentive smile "oh would you like a drink coffee or tea, I would offer something stronger but I don't have drink around Alexis but we have coke or milkshake"

"How responsible of you Mr. Castle" She says with a teasing smile

"I Try" Offering another playful smile "What would you like?"

"I'll have a coke please"

"Sure, Milkshake?" I say looking at Alexis, who nods back

"Yeah"

I get from the floor trying to hold in my grunt as I get up and walk to kitchen leaving the girls talk aimlessly about the game and other things. Having Alexis here really helped with the awkwardness. I must have worked on autopilot because I had 2 glasses of milkshake and a coke out in front of me, so I took them in too the girls and interrupted their convocation on their favourite animals and Alexis was showing Kate her money-Bunkey.

"Hey monkey-Bunkey did you have a nice sleep?" I ask as sit down on the floor across from the Teddy that was sat in the middle of Alexis and Kate.

"Daddy don't be silly he can't talk! But he said yeah"

"Oh so how do you know he had a good sleep?"

"Because he just told me, silly!"

"Oh" I say giving Kate a confused yet loving smile at my Daughters words.

"So Alexis how old are you?"

"Five"

"that's cool getting big now"

"Yeah I can't wait daddy said the vest for lazer tag will fit me when I'm older so I can play and not just stand there using dad as a target!" She Answered very excited by the future.

"Lazer tag really, that's cool, so daddy's your target" Smirking

"Yeah, maybe you can play sometime, daddy can buy another vest?" Looking at me

"Uumm Yeah sure, once we get sorted" I give them a reinsuring smile.

"No need to do that"

"I'm sorry but when Alexis says do something, I have to do it"

"Got you wrapped around my finger, gram says" Kate chuckles.

"Yep" I answer happily "I have nothing to hide" I answer proudly.

We talked, joking and playing games and we learnt more about each other, Kate realized it was late and she should go but Alexis manged to get her to stay until it was her bed time. soon she was falling to sleep on Kates shoulder so I move to take her to bed.

"I'll put her on the bed" I bend down to pick her up, I'm so close to Kates face now I can smell her cherry scented perfume or shampoo, I'm nearly cheek to cheek with her, God she smells so nice, I need to carry on with the task of moving Alexis because I'll kiss her and she'll probably run, come on control yourself! I put my arm under Alexis' legs and an arm around her back and I brush Kate's side, I feel an electric charge down my arm to my chest, I try and ignore it, as I pull back I catch Kate's eye's, those beautiful eye's and we stare in t each other's eyes, God I could stare at those eyes for an eternity, I'm brought back when I feel Alexis' head move as she barrows deeper into my neck, Ok I really have to move because I'm going to kiss her and scare her.

"Uuuu…." Kate grumbles not moving, keeping eye contact.

Ok I really need to move, so why am I leaning closer, Oh god I can feel her breath this isn't good. Ok I'm moving but not the way I want, wait did she just flick her eyes to my lips, does she want me to kiss her, no probably not, I've looked at her lips like 5 times now, Ok Rick move going to fast butty, I want her to be a girlfriend if not more in the future, not one night or a week thing, God I need to move Now!

I back up and smile at her not a big grin but a small smile something I hope doesn't scare her but she looks a bit bewildered at it, I Quickly move with Alexis in my arms to the bed and place her down gently, and I make sure she was comfortable on the pillows and pull the sheet over her, I watch her move to comfortable position, I press a kiss to her head, I look over my shoulder to where I left Kate, she's no longer there but I see the cups gone so she must of taken them to the kitchen, well I didn't hear the front door go.

I turn and she's leaning against the door frame to the kitchen, with a soft smile on her face, that's a good sign thank god, I smile back not quite sure where to go from here, I see that she has the cups in her hands so I walk up and gently take them off her, I shuffle past her as she moves back into the kitchen and leans against the fridge while I put the cups in the sink added them to the hundred dishes already there and run the water, why not do them.

"How domestic" She says I can imagine the teasing smirk

"Yeah well"

"So, single father?"

"Yep"

"How come?"

Uhhhh "Well Meredith my ex-wife, was never cut out to be a mother"

"Ex-wife she moved down in the ranks, how come it wasn't in the news?"

"A lot of money and hiding" I say with a half laugh.

"Ahhh hence this place" It was a statement more than an answer, she moves next to me and take the tea towel out of my hand and I hand over a plate for her to wipe and put on the draining board.

"Yeah, what about you, how did the case go?"

"Still ongoing"

"Any leads?"

"We got a few"

"Can you tell me anything?"

"Umm nope"

"Can we play yes and no?"

After I'm met with silence, I look over and she's looking at me wired.

"What?" I ask a little self-conscience.

"For an old man, you act like a kid" She said with a smile

"Umm…. I'm going to take that as a compliment and I'm not old" I Smile back.

"Ok" "Old man" She giggles under her breath, I poke my tongue out to her.

"So, can you tell me anything on the case?"

"Nope"

"Why?" making a pouting face

"Because you're not a cop and it's against protocol"

"But I helped in the case!" I whine, I'm just winding her up now, But I like her laugh.

"Wow"

"What?"

"I just realized your daughter is more grown up than you" She laughs

I shrug "You just noticed!?" I smile at her "We look after each other, what I lack in she makes up for, and reverser"

"I can tell" She laughs, I laugh with her.

"So, why did you become a cop?"

After a while silence I look up from the sink to her, she had a look which told me everything, something happened to her or someone close, I… Um... What do I say? She probably doesn't want me to ask right?

 **Sorry :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Previously**

"So, why did you become a cop?"

After a while silence I look up from the sink to her, she had a look which told me everything, something happened to her or someone close, I… Umm…. What do I say? She probably doesn't want me to ask, right?

 **Now, Ricks Prov**

"Sorry" I answer it's the only thing that came to mind I don't know if it was for asking or what happened.

"S'Okay…. I ummm better be going" putting her head down and her hair falls around her face.

"No, no you don't not yet, I'm sorry for asking I just want to get to know you" jumping in front of her as she turns around.

"Why?" She asks barley above a whisper.

"Because I think your worth getting to know" I give hopeful smile.

"But I'm broken" She whispers, I put my hands on her shoulders slowly not sure if this is ok.

"No, no you're not broken, you may have baggage but all good people have, I have baggage" I give her another hopeful, wary smile.

"What's your baggage?" Looking up at me with a small smile.

I smile back "Where do you want me to start?" Wanting to hear her Laugh again, but it falls short, I sigh a bit, I take her hand and pull her to the table and sit her down carefully on the pulled-out chair. Still holding her hand and rub circles on the back of her hand.

"I'm not competing but I have a long list" With no answer but a smile I carry on "I have a kid for starters, then my public image, which is not me" I give with a playful smile "I don't know my dad, So having a girl worked in my favour because I don't need to teach her to play rugby or even baseball" Giving another playful smile and receiving a small one back "Huh, My ex-wife, her mother" Nodding to the door where on the other side Alexis was sleeping "Cheated on me, many times, but me being me I didn't listen to the whispers I wanted her to have both parents, until I walked in to them in our bed, she didn't even try to move just smiled at me" Laughing sadly at myself "I just grabbed Alexis who was crying in the next room and walked out" I looked around the small kitchen "Wish I chucked her out now" Chuckling at my stupid self-sadly.

"I'm sorry"

"Hey, it's been two weeks I'm over it, hey maybe you and Ryan, was it? can go and chuck her and who ever she got there out of my loft, she taking ages to move out" Giving her a smile and she chuckles sadly back.

"So, what happened to you? you don't have to tell me tho"

"Ummmm… My mother umm…."

She carried on telling me about how her mother died and how it changed her and her relationships and the effect on her father about all her worries. And finally breaking down, I bring her in to a hug moving on to my knees in front of her as she berries her head into my shoulder, we stay there for a while, I was enjoying her smell and just being close, I think I'm in love put I always get shot down for 'wearing my heart on my sleeve' as my mother would say. Yeah in love how many times have that been? I have the worst love life ever.

"Sorry" She mumbles in to my shirt.

"It's ok, who doesn't love a good cry, my shoulders always open as Alexis or my mother would tell you"

She laughs in to my shoulder.

"God I haven't cried in front of anyone for a while" pushing away from me.

I just gave her a reinsuring smile "Hey, want some food I'm sure I could make something up from the fridge and cupboards Alexis went to bed on an empty stomach so she may wake up to the smell" Giving mischievous smile. Which earned an eye roll and quirk of her lips, funny how quickly she can change to herself. This woman was extraordinary.

"Yeah ok I'm a little hungry"

"Great want to help?"

"Yeah"

"Ok look in the fridge I'll look around the cupboards"

"Ok"

Within 30mintuies we boiled pasta and peas, we sat at the table with chocolate and strawberry milkshake in front of us with chips in the microwave. The ding of the microwave sounded telling us our chips were done, I got up and got the box for each of us.

"Daddy" Came a sleepy voice as I sat down I looked behind me, there was my beautiful daughter leaning sleepily on the door frame.

"Come here"

She shuffles her feet over to me and I pick her up on to my lap she gives a sleepy smile and 'hey, Kat' to Kate who gave a smile and a 'Hey' back. Before Alexis slowly grabbing my fork and picking at my food I turned keeping my arm around her waist and open a draw and grabbed another fork, lucky I made enough for 2 on my plate. I ate over Alexis' shoulder while talking to Kate as she ate, I was succeeding in making her laugh but also earing an eyerolls off her, I'm in love with those eyerolls. Me and Alexis made a right mess with the pasta and peas we did a small argument over who was going to get the last chip Alexis won not like I was going to take a chip away from my baby. Which she dipped in to my milkshake, which ended in a detailed explanation to Kate why we did that. Kate was laughing the whole time over her food.

With food finished, we all sat at the table talking, normally Alexis would be begging to go to bed now, she reminds me when its 9 and that she must be in bed but tonight she's fighting it, probably because Kate is here. I check the time on my watch 11pm wow she is fighting it.

"Come on pumpkin time for bed I think"

"But daddy I'm not tired"

"It's 11, come on"

She looks at me for a moment back to Kate, who's smiling at her.

"11?"

"Yeah"

"Ok, Kate be here when I wake up?"

"No, I'm going home, to my bed" Giving a smile.

"Oh, Wish I could do that, but daddy's my heater and pillow! that's better than my own bed, but I miss my teddys" I give a sad smile and kiss her temple.

"What I'm not a good teddy" In mock horror. Earn a giggle from both girls.

"Yes, daddy you look funny in fairy wings" Giggling at me. And Kate full on laughs out loud.

"Ok guys I'm going to go alright I have an early day tomorrow" giving a huge smile

"You come over tomorrow?" Asks Alexis

"Umm no I have a big shift and I promised Lanie a girl's day out, But I'll try the next day"

"Ok" she mumbles.

"I'll try not tomorrow but the next ok"

"Ok" She says with a smile.

"We'll show you out, maybe I can have your number or something?" I ask hopefully.

"Umm sure" Getting up and holding out her hand, which I put my phone in to.

"Umm no password? You got have a lot of Games?" I shrug

"Nothing to hide and Alexis and I vs each other"

"Of course, you do" Rising an eyebrow at me.

I shrug again and give her a smile as she passes over my phone, and walks out to the kitchen door.

Me and Alexis follow her though to the front door, as she opens it Alexis gives he a hug which is happily taken with a smile on her face. As she walks back outside and Alexis takes her place by my hip.

"Bye I'll see you Thursday, hopefully" she says looking to Alexis then me and we both give a smile back.

"We'll be here" I answer.

"Bye" She says walking away.

"Bye" We answer in union.

"Daddy, I'm tired" I laugh

"Come on" Picking her up and putting her down on the bed while I get changed into my cotton flannel trousers, I would put on a top but I quickly realized that it was way too hot when I get used as a pillow. I slide in next to Alexis who moves in to my side and I put my arm around her, as she uses my shoulder as a pillow, I pull the covers over us and I fall into a sleep thinking of Alexis and Kate and the future.

 **Hey, only another 2 chapters to go. hope you've enjoyed it so far.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Last chapter will be up on Christmas, Just one chapter left.**

Ricks prov

We text all the next day until 9 was when Alexis decided we should both go to bed, she comes over for dinner with us on Thursday. On Saturday Meredith moved to California for a 'acting part', me and Alexis move back in to our beloved loft the same day, once I knew for sure she was gone. Me and Kate texted though out the week, On Sunday somehow the newspapers found out about our divorce but didn't know details, but were brutal on blaming me for the divorce but I didn't bother fighting them, there like pranas, Kate texted me the day the news broke that said she knew the truth and not to listen to them which helped a lot. On Monday I went to see my lawyer about money and the demands of Meredith.

2 months later my latest book of storm was out, I started my bedroom has been redecorated for a week. My mother's husband left with all her money so now she lives in the loft with us. Me and Alexis meet Kate and Lanie a couple of times in the museum or zoo, we've met her during her lunch breaks for coffee sometimes and she comes over for dinner at least once or twice a week. Tonight, I'm hoping I could have the courage to ask her out, I'm sorted with money and we are quite close now, she's opened up to me a lot, I'm hoping she says yes to a date without Alexis being attached to mine or her hip.

Me and Alexis was in the kitchen checking the kitchen when there was a knock on the door, oh god she's here, she's here, I'm so nervous, I need to calm down, ok Rick breathe, this is only deciding the rest of my life, well that didn't help. By the time, I look up from the cooker she's standing in front of me and I jump a bit, how?... Alexis. She laughs at my jump and I chuckle with her.

"Hey"

"Hey, Alexis let me in" looking down to the little girl wrapped around her leg.

"Guessed" I chuckle "Why don't you set the table with Alexis?"

"Sure" She answers taking off her coat and dropping it on the back of a chair.

They quickly set the table and soon we are all sitting down, eating our meals which is beef, mash, peas, corn on the cob and carrots. We talked laughed listened to Alexis' stories about school and her friends. By 8:30 Alexis went up to get dressed and brush her teeth, she came back down and asked Kate to read her a story which she's been increasingly doing this last mouth, which Kate gladly accepted, and took her hand as she went up the stairs with Alexis. I got up and washed the dishes, I got two glasses of red wine her favourite, and prepared myself for the next step.

Half an hour later she came down the stairs with a smile on her face, which made me even more nervous, she was beautiful, stunning and breath-taking.

"She's asleep" I turn lifting my one foot under me so I can look her way, resting my head the back of the couch.

"Good, she can be moody in the mornings when she doesn't go to sleep on time" I send a playful smirk, which earns a eyeroll but a small laugh "Serious" I smile

"Yeah, sure that's not you?" Coming to sit down next me on the couch with a little distance between us, also turning towards me with a leg under her, taking her glass out of my hand I offered to her and taking a sip.

"I'm always happy, thank you" I say playfully

"Yeah, nine-year-old on a sugar rush" She giggles but rolls her eyes, I laugh with her.

Turning serious for a moment "Ummm…. I was wondering if you would like to umm…. Go out with me umm…. Some time?" Giving a hopeful smile.

"With You and Alexis, sure where?"

"No, I umm…. Just me and uuu you?" frowning a bit

"You mean as a date?" I nod, not sure if this was a good idea I put my head down, she looks shocked and spooked.

I was expecting the front door to go but instead I hear nothing not even the coach move, I look up to find her smiling at me, before I know it her lips are on mine and I give out a moan, Wow even better than my imagination, I deepen the kiss asking for permission running my tongue along the seam off her lips, which she grunts and our tongues touch I feel a jolt of electricity, push her on to her back I know I have to stop but god I don't want to, I run my hand on over her hips across her stomach, keeping her mouth attached to mine, she's moaning in the my mouth, God, I love her. I feel her hand on my shoulder pushing me away, I move for her.

"Sorry" I say between breaths resting our foreheads together.

She laughs "Wow, That was umm.. nice"

I gave her a confused look.

"I think we could do better" Pushing her mouth to mine again, God, I love this woman.

This one was slow, she nibbled on my bottom lip, I moaned in to her mouth, pushing our hips together trying to get release somehow, as she moans back as she rolls her hips, she wraps her legs around my hips, it's me that pulls back this time for air, pressing out foreheads together, keeping my hips to hers. We smile at each other.

"So, was that a yes?"

She answers with a peck to the lips. I give her thousand wolt smile back, kissing her nose. She gives a thoughtful look she asks.

"Why didn't you kiss me when we first met?"

"huh?"

"Second meeting when I stayed late, you were picking up a sleeping Alexis from my side on the floor why didn't you kiss me then?"

I push my mouth to hers, and wait until she relaxes in to the coach.

"I didn't think you wanted me too, it was at a bad time, plus I wanted you to last not be a week thing or something, not be another notch on the bed post, the only way I could do that was be friends and I had a feeling you might have run out on me" I pecked her lips to make sure I still could, she didn't try shifting me off her.

"Okay" She smiled

"Okay?" I ask

"You went about it the right way, I think I would of run, back then"

"So, you won't run now" Pushing my hips down a little more.

She shakes her head, her arm goes around my neck pushing my head down to hers, putting our lips together one more time, she deepens the kiss asking for permission running her tongue along the seam of my lips, which I open willingly and our tongues battle for a while before slowing in to a rhythm, her hands roam my body and I do the same, before pushing a way again.

"Have you got work tomorrow?"

"No, I'm going shopping with Lanie at 12" Giving a confused look.

"Stay the night" She looks down and bite's her bottom lip, at her hesitate I add "I promise no funny business but I just want to make out a little and hold you"

"You sap" I chuckle at that "No funny business?"

"Promise" Giving a kiss on her nose, and one on each cheek. She giggles

"Okay" I give her a kiss on the mouth. "I have nothing to sleep in"

Moving off her and holding out my hand that she takes, I walk us towards my newly decorated bedroom.

"Well I don't need a top so you can wear that which will be like a nighty and then you can borrow shorts or something?'

"Okay"

We work around each other taking it I turns to use the bathroom, seeing her in my top, and my boxers over her knickers, I had to remind myself to breathe, goddess. We slide in to the opposite ends of the bed, she a little apprehensive because she doesn't move over to me and looks stiff, so I wrap an arm around her waist and drag her to me, her back to my chest I go up on my arm and bend over pressing a kiss to the side of her nose, she turns her head so, I kiss her mouth instead she sighs and melts in to the mattress, I pull back and lay down again, pulling her impossibly closer to me.

"It's nice not being the big spoon" She giggles. I answer with a chuckle, I kiss the back of her neck though her hair and tighten my grip around her stomach.

When I hear her breathing even out to where I think she's asleep, I kiss the back of her head and mumble "I love you" She's asleep she isn't going to freak out.

"Love yous too" she mumbles sleepily, I have a huge grin on my face, and I place kisses down her shoulder and the back of her neck, tightening my arm around her and falling in to a peace full sleep.


	8. 4 years later

**Merry Christmas too all those who celebrate, hope Santa brought every thing you wanted.**

4 years later

Ricks prov

I feel the bed move and Kate slipping in to bed, I turn and pull her into a hug, arm falling over her swollen stomach where a new life grows.

It gets me every time how far we come since our first kiss, I'm now a member of her team, her mother's killer behind bars, I've based a whole series of books on her called Niki Heat she wasn't very happy at first over the name and her life being put out there but she came around after she read the first book.

we've been married for 3 years now.

The first year of dating was a roller coaster, I stupidly looked in to her mom's case and found something when I told her it took 3 days of grovelling to get her back and forgive me. Then when I was messing around in the precinct with Espo and Ryan I smashed the elephant's statue that her mom gave her, and get this it only contained a tape of her mom's killer of who conducted the whole thing, with-in a mouth Bracken was behind bars and the killer was unfortunately killed thanks to my stupid self.

Within year of dating I finally asked her to marry me.

Now here we are lying in bed with a new life growing inside the love of my life, Yes, the love of my life took a failed marriage to find her.

I hear her groan and she gets up runs to the bathroom, 2 mouths to go until the birth and she's been back and forth for pee's more than a dog marking its territory. I chuckle.

"I can hear you, you know?"

I chuckle more

"Your child loves playing football with my bladder" As she walks back into the bedroom and slipping back under the covers, and putting her head on my chest.

"My child? In there…." Putting my hand on her stomach "We are whole she's half you and half me"

"Yeah and your half is the one kicking my bladder"

"Okay then" Chuckling and kissing the top of her head before turning on my side towards her and traveling down, I kiss her stomach.

"Mommy's gotta sleep tonight-so how about we make a deal, you stop kicking her bladder or any of her, and I fill you up with chocolate tomorrow" I get a clip on the head.

"You trying to make me fat" I look up and smile.

She been craving chocolate since the first week of her pregnancy, I see two feet press up, I spray my hand over the area and feel two kicks "I guess that's no deal" I chuckle "You really have to help me out here, Mommy blames me for this, she doesn't realize you're half her too" The kicking stops, I look up to Kate, and she has a shocked face, I laugh "Even she agrees, or he"

Kate laughs, she puts a hand under my chin and pulls me up to her lips, she kisses me tenderly and rest her forehead against mine with a smile she says:

"Love you"

"Love you too"

"Daddy! Mommy!"

Yeah, Alexis started calling Kate mom now, since Meredith let her down on her birthday she realized Kate is way better, and I'm not arguing with her logic, Kate was right there to support her, well us really, I was quite angry with Meredith after that.

"Hey bab-"Kate didn't get time to answer before she jumped on the bed with us being careful around Kate's stomach.

"Come on, It's Christmas Santa brought presents!"

We laugh and move with her while she rumbles on about presents, Santa and snow. I snag Kate's arm and pull her to a stop turning her towards me before entering the den though the office.

"We make a whole, you, me, Alexis and baby, we make a whole"

Sealing it with a kiss.

The End.

 **Loving each and every comment. Hope you the like ending. I loved writing this, so much and the comments are like my candy. Thank you everyone who read this story.**

 **Gem, over and out :)**


End file.
